Psychotic Twins in Naruto
by Togami Akira
Summary: The situation is pretty simple.You pick the two most interesting twins on earth and put them in differents world to see what happens. Unfortunately it seems that they weren't gonna act like many before them. I mean it was pretty obvious given that one is a cold hearted killer and the other is a pervert who could make a succubus blush.
1. TheTwins

Kais

Age: 20

Size:6,2 ft

Weight: 96 kg

Physical description: Short silver hair with red eyes which give him a strange appearence as no one on earth looks like extremely athletic body that could put into shame most of the pro too much scars on his back that make him look like a war veteran while he has a single scar on his torso which is hidden by a spider tattoo. An incredibly handsome and innocent face that is often spoiled by a smile a little too empty to be truly innocent.

Personnality:Kais appears to be pretty calm and friendly but his real personnality is is a sadistic and cruel man who love to mess with pretty much everyone except for his twin he seems to be some sort of evil character, he is in fact loving and caring when it comes to his precious people sadly they are too few to actually can become a monster when his sister is in danger or when something truly piss him off but those times became less and less when he grew up.

Job: Actor(Assassin)

Favourite food: Everything made by his than that he can eat pretty much everything.

hobbies: Murder, torture, video games, reading, listening to music.(mostly rap)

Story(just a quick summary):Kais grew up with a loving family in France but he quickly saw that he was 'different' while his sister loved normal things, he loved to torture animals and to mess with for him it seems that his sister was just acting since she was afraid of what would happen if anyone knew how...Special, she grew up being always together as if nothing could separate them but a problem soon parents began to fight way too much and when their 16th birthday came, their parents told them that they want to of being sad or angry the twins just said that they were okay with it since they wanted their parents to live a happy life, but something made them extremely father wanted to take Kais with him while their mother wanted Sana(his sister)Naturally the twins wanted to stay with each other but they had to obey to their parents since they weren't adults lived separately for 2 years and during those years Kais became an actor even though it was quite difficult giving how young he also became an assassin but it was just a side job to gain he finally became an adults he immediately took the first flight to miami and moved in with his lived a happy life for 2 years before he was suddenly teleported somewhere during his was then that the most interesting part of his life began.

Sana

Age: 20

Size: 6'1

Weight: 88 kg

Physical description: Long and curly silver hair and red athletic body with some baby fat left but an overall impressive build for such a young has an even more beautiful face than her brother and contrarily to him her smile is real, even though it's a dangerous and way too seductive smile.

Personnality:Sana appears to be an energetic girls who's happy no matter what may happen to her but again it's nothing but a is a seductress who love to use her 'talents' and looks to manipulate everyone around her and treat them like is also extremely cruel but she's not a sadist like her brother, event though she still can become a monster for the same reasons as love for her brother is extreme and can easily be described as a brother knows him so well that she acts depending on his mood , after all she knows that even with how much she loves him and most importantly how strong she is, there's still a side of him that can easily change her into a sobbing little girl unable to do anything.

Favourite food: Anything expensive.(The more expensive the better it is)

Hobbies: Video games, reading mangas and novels, seducing people and using them as slaves to gain money or advantages, buying expensive things.

Story:It's pretty much the same as Kais but the 2 years she spent with her mother were different than the 2 years Tsarck spent in she wasn't the type of woman to work, she decided to use her incredibles talents to seduce a female singer who lived in 2 months which was extremely big considering that she could seduce anyone with only a look, she finally gained the love of the used her as a slave but this time to ensure her love she stayed with her most of the time and continued to act like a loving she had to stop when her brother came back since she became too busy spending all of her time with to what she thought the female singer was incerdibly affected by her departure and fell into a deep depression as she really loved wanting to have the woman pursuing her , Sana just ignored her and acted as if she never even existed, which made the female singer even more the woman couldn't take it anymore and decided to kill herself by jumping from her hotel left a letter where she detailed how much she loved Sana and how much her departure had left a scar in her heart, she mentioned that a life without Sana(Who actually forgot about her after just a month)wasn't worth female singer was Shakira.


	2. Prologue

It was a peaceful night in New york, the people were happily enjoying themselves while others were pissed because they couldn't was the case of one Leonardo Dicaprio who was constantly banging his head on his cushion because of all the sound he could hear was like a constant buzzing noise which really pissed him off, so he decided to go outside and make it stop before he lost his mind.

When he exited his house something felt could still hear the buzzing noise but for some reason he couldn't locate searched around his house but found nothing so in a last desperate attempt he went in front of his personal after he arrived in front of it, he felt some sort of cable strangling him while an unknown person was behind him, pushing in front so that the cable would prevent Leonardo from breathing.

He tried to free himself but the person was too strong, so he put his hand on the cable and desperatly tried to atleast push it so that he could breathe the cable was too sharp and his hand were bleeding while the cable was dangerously compressing his throat.

After a few minutes Leonardo began to loss consciousness and the Assassin stopped strangling threw the body of leonardo in the pool and cleaned his cable with a looked at the corpse of his victim and sighed.

"It's so sad i had to kill you Leo, you were one of my favourite it seems that someone was so jealous of you that they decided to engage the world most dangerous assassin in order to eliminate you."

The Assassin sent a last cold glance towards the corpse and came back to his started to drive for a while and after an hour he arrived at a 5 star hotel named the plaza went to his room and undressed himself but the sudden sound he heard stopped him .

*Music Clout Cobain by Denzel Curry*

The Assassin took his phone and answered the call with a frown on his face.

"What the fuck do you want!?"

The person who called was stunned for a few seconds but managed to recover and began to laugh anxiously.

"Haha!My friend no need to be so angered!I take it that you killed him?"

"Firstly i'm not your friend!Secondly yes i did kill him but right now i'm pissed so you better give me more than what we first agreed on!"

"What!?That doesn't make any sense!"

The Assassin calmed himself and smirked evilly.

"It's either that or in a few days the news will report the sudden and tragic death of Bratt Pit!"

The Assassin ended the call and decided to have a much deserved an hour under the hot shower he exited it just in time to hear another phone time however he smilled widely when he saw who called answered the call but before he could open his mouth he heard an excited and sultry voice coming from the phone.

"BIG BRO!"

"Lil Sis!How you doin'?"

"I miss youuuuuu!When are you comin' back?!"

"Hahaha!I'm gonna take the first plane for miami tomorrow and then i'm gonna directly come back home!"

"Yay!Oh!By the way i forgot to tell you but your girlfriend is there with me!"

Suddenly a shy voice was heard instead of the excited one.

"H-hi kais!"

"Ehhhh!?So you're there too?Well stay with my sister until i come back so that we can have some fun tomorrow!"

Kais couldn't see her flushing face but the embarrassement was evident in her voice.

"O-okay i'm gonna wait for you here but come back quickly i m-miss you!"

"Yeah yeah don't worry Jennifer!"

He ended the call and went to sleep immediately so that he could wake in the morning and not in the afternoon like he does most of the sleeping he thought about his conversation with his girlfriend and for some reasons he found her tone weird so he decided to call his sister.

"Hey sis"He said in a tired voice.

"Um yeah what do you want?"Came the even more tired voice of his dear sister.

"Do you think Jennifer knows about my other job?"

His sister suddenly snickered and answered in a mocking tone.

"Bro of course she left so much proof in the house that even if i tried to hid it all i wouldn't be able to."

"Yeah yeah i know you're too lazy to actually even try to hide it's sad but i can't let her ruining everything"His face suddenly became emotionless and his tone so cold that it could freeze anyone.

"Kill her"

"Nyahahaha!Of course bro!But i want a reward after that!"

"Okay okay i'm gonna buy you that car you always wanted"

"Yay!I'm finally gonna drive a bugatti!"

"*Sigh*Well i'm tired so see you tomorrow or later if something unexpected make me late"

He ended the call and finally fell asleep but a strange light began to surround his whole circled arround him and after a minute he dissapeared in a the same moment another person dissapeared in Miami, preventing her from accomplishing the mission her brother gave to her...Or not.

Kais woke up in front of a woman who had a bloody knife in her hand and a way too satistfied smile on her face.

"SANA!?"


	3. God of Judgement

"SANA!?"

"Hi bro!"

"What are you doing here?!Wait where the fuck are we?"

"Don't know but i'm so happy to see you"

She tried to hug him but he just dodged her and began to search around for any clue of where they were in an entirely white room who seemed to be slightly bigger than a standard this room the only thing they could see was a single brown couch where a weird creature was sitting.

The creature had an humanoid form but was still had claws and fangs and it's eyes were a disturbing wore a long black cape which had a black hood with an eagle emblem on creature chuckled and stood up while walking towards the twins.

"Who are you mister weird creature?"Sana asked while tilting her head cutely.

"My name is not important but i can tell you that i'm the being in charge of judging people souls"The creature answered in a surprisingly sweet tone.

"Ohhhh...Wait does that mean we are dead?"Kais asked as he began to panic, after all he still had to finish dark souls 3.

"Absolutely not sir!"The creature answered as the couch transformed into a desk while the creature sat on a motioned the two to come and sit too, which they did since they were way too lazy to stand up during the whole conversation.

"Then what happened?"Kais asked as he sat down while Sana decided to sit in his lap.

"*sigh*Well it appears that you two have a pretty interesting are the descendants of the god of wrath Asura."

"Ehhhh...So that's why sometimes i'm extremely angry for no reasons!"Sana said as she rested her head on Kais's chest.

"No that's because you're a woman"Kais said which earned him a death glare from his sister and a chuckle from the creature.

"Well actually what she said is true but you two still haven't awakened your godly powers since you haven't been in contact with anything divine."

"Well that does make sense but to be honest i just want to go back home sleep, fuck some women whom i don't even know and play video games."The creature chuckled again.

"Being a god will allow you do to pretty much everything you want but it will be difficult to become one"

"Oh?What do we have to do?"

"You're surprisingly calm in this situation."The creature mockingly.

"Well it's simple i'm a man who takes everything that comes at him and still manage to smile calmly so yeah i'm not really panicking or even being fact is that being a god sounds good but i hope that the path to become one isn't a boring one."

"HAHAHA!Extremely difficult is the path to the divine realm but it's the most exciting thing you'll ever live "

"We're in!"Said the twins with an almosy crazed smile on their faces.

"Okay!In order to become a god you'll normally have to gain the access to the primordial energy or atleast have one "stat" worth of being a god, like a godly in your case you only have to collect all the divine energy of left it in the different worlds that he created but sadly i don't know where 'll have to find those remnant of his energy, collect them and absorb that you'll be able to enter the All-Stars competition, if you end in the top 10 you'll become a god or a goddess in your sister case"

Kais and Sana began to talk between them and after a minutes they finally came up with a question.

"How many worlds do we have to explore?How are we gonna collect those remnants of divine energy when we are only humans?What is the first world?"

"Well i don't know how much worlds you will have to explore but i can assure you that you will know many of of them are worlds that are considered as 'Fictions' in your world, like Naruto, dragon ball z , Mario etc...As for how you'll collect it, it's though you are at the peak of humanity strengh you are still weak , but don't worry when you will enter eavh world you'll unlock a new power since you are the descendants of Asura, those powers are random since Asura had way too many to count but trust me they will greatlh help both of you are not normal humans, you have incredible mental capacities and your soul is extremely i think that you're gonna kick everyone asses no matter how strong they are."

"Yay Naruto!"Sana became extremely excited when she heard that those worlds actually excited and the prospect of visiting them made her extremely smiled when he saw his Sister antics and look at the creature with a serious expression.

"Okay all that seems to be extremely cool but i'm not one to do things without thinking, so i want to be sure that we are strong enough before doing anything reckless"The creature smiled and poked Kais and Sana's after that they saw some sort of game screen in front of them.

"This is an interface that will help you know your rank, access an extremely big dimensional storage and also communicate with each one other than you can see it and you can control it simply with your mind."

"*Sigh*You know what i'm gonna act like all of this isn't totally forced.I think we are ready to go right?"The creature smirked and a purple portal appeared beside them.

"This portal will lead you to the first world which is the naruto world that your Sister knows so you go i'm gonna quickly explain the ranking 's really simple so you should remember it easily, you have 10 tier which go from 1 to 10 and after that you have the mystical tier,the legendary tier ,the divine tier and finally the primordial tier which is the tier of the most powerfuls being in the whole beings like Asura,dibella and the origins beings are in this the naruto worlds the most powerful being, Kaguya Otsutsuki is only at the 8th tier and the most powerfuls beings of all the worlds created by asura is a legendary tier one."

"Ooooookay this explanation is extremely long and boring so let's gooooo!"Kais grabbed Sana's hand and jumped in the portal while the creature facepalmed .

"I think i should resign from this job, being the god of judgement is not as cool as i thought."Said the creature as it undressed itself revealing some sort of hybrid between a monkey and a human with a red creature used it's power to change the desk in a bed and fell asleep on a shout woke up the creature.

"GOKU YOU LAZY FUCKER RETURN TO WORK IMMEDIATELY!"

"OH COME ON!GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK SATAN!"


	4. A fucking giant fox

Kais and Sana appeared in a forest and the portal immediately dissapeared behind they tried to understand where they were, they suddenly felt a powerful and extremely painful force entering they both had a high pain tolerance they didn't scream but Sana still had teary eyes.

'That little fucker!He could've told us that it was gonna hurt so much!'

The pain only subdued after a few minutes as it was replaced by an overwhelming feeling of strengh.

'WOW!I feel like i could destroy a fucking tree with my bare hand!It's incredible'Thought Kais as he looked towards his sister and saw that she had a similar expression of excitation on her game screen appeared in front of them once again, revealing their new powers.

Kais-Super Strengh(Tier 4)

Sana-Super speed (Tier 4)

"Well that does sound pretty basic"Said Sana in a dissapointed tone but Kais frowned and bonked her on the head.

"OW!Whyyyy?!"

"Cuz' you're being stupid!We both tier 4 abilities which is incredibly powerful to start the creature never said we couldn't gain power from this world other than those, soooo...We better train in those and become the most powerful we can before trying to gain other powers."

"Buuuuut!The powers from this world are so coooooool!"

"I know, i know it's kinda logical since it's a manga world but seriously i don't wanna jump into actions without being should atleast become tier 7 or 8 before starting the real action"Said Kais as Sana looked at the game screen and saw that she was only at the 2th tier.

"*Sigh*Okay you're the boss Bro but can we atleast search the surrounding before starting the training?I know you're quite excited about becoming more powerful but i want to know where we are ."

Kais smiled and nodded as they began to search the forest for any indications of where they a whole hours an incredibly loud explosion stopped was far from their positions but it was still an impressive sight.

"Bro!We totally have to see what's going on!"

Kais nodded and jumped on her shoulders while Sana directly understood and began to use her super wasn't called super speed for nothing since she could move faster than an arrow, which was pretty impressive for a quickly arrived at the scene and saw something that shocked Kais but made Sana extremely excited.

"IT'S A FUCKING NINE TAILED GIANT FOX!"

"YAY!KYUUBI!"

Kais turned towards his sister and looked at her as if she grew a second head.

"You know that thing?!"

"Of course!I'm a huge fan of this world so i know what's happening right now!We should be at the start of the story !"

"Yeah yeah, i get that you're all excited but we have to fucking get out of here!"

Kais tried to drag her away but she ran towards the fox while laughing sweatdropped and decided to follow her.

"BOOOOOOM!"An enourmous explosion resounded again as the fox was suddenly surrounded by giant chains that trapped and Sana arrived in front of the fox and saw that two people were already here.A woman with beautiful red hair and a blond man were standing in front of the fox with a baby in their a masked man appeared and began to fight against the blond man while the woman who seemed to control the giant chains was visibly paling.

Kais smirked as he looked at his sister whose smile widened when she saw that her brother had the same idea as her.

"I take it that you want to intervene huh?"

"Yeah!Since i already know what's happening right now i'm gonna explain it to to simply put it, the masked man want to kill the blond and the red haired and he controls the giant anyone in this situation would save the two since they are the good guy but...What do you want to do?"

"Well you know what?Since we don't really have the time i think we should just help the two."

"kukuku good choice, knowing what's supposed to happen i think it's better to save them and kick the bad guy ass but since he's too strong for us..."

"We wait for him to be fully concentrated on the blond and then we attack him with all we got!"

They smirked evilly and began to move towards the fight.

The masked man was in a bad shape but his opponent was equally injured, he smirked behind his mask and took a normal stance.

"You know as a loving and caring teacher i thought that you would atleast recognize your student energy since it never changed, but seems like you're a bad leader AND a bad teacher!"He said as he began to laugh and lunged towards the blond.

'Student what does he mean...Wait know that i think about it this energy does feel famili-'He stopped thinking when a fist connected with his nose and he flew in the air for a few immediately stood up and rushed at the masked man who did the launched a kunai at his opponent who simply ignored it as it went through him as if he wasn't even for him the blond teleported over him using the kunai and hit him with a blue spiralling sphere.

The masked man coughed blood and grabbed the blond foot as he thew him at the ground.

"Good Minato!But still not enough to beat ME!"

He was about to kick Minato's face but a sudden pulse of energy made him didn't even had the time to react before he was kicked in the gut while he received an extremely powerful punch to the didn't had the time to activated his power so he took the hit and stumbled back, breathing with great sent a glare to the one who punched him but something didn't feel right on his aggressor face.

Kais smirked darkly when he saw the glare and winked at the masked man as Sana used her super speed to grab the man and drag him in the forest.

Minato was shocked by the sudden events but managed to recover and stood up.

"W-Who are you?"

"We don't have time for that!The red head woman is gonna collapse soon and the fox is gonna be free!"Kais shouted as Minato gasped and used another kunai to teleport in front of the smiled and went in the forest where he found the masked man and Sana.

"Who are you two?You don't seem to be ninjas from Konoha and your chakra is so dark that it could terrify a tailed beast"The masked man asked with a frown as the situation began to seriously confuse him.

"Yet you don't seems to be affected"Kais answered with a smirk on his face as Sana took the man hands and shouted excitedly.

"YOU'RE OBITO RIGHT?!"

"WAIT WHAT!?"


	5. Weird Explanation

"What are you talking about ?Who are you?!"Shouted Obito as he suddenly became to two were unknown and he certainly didn't like the idea of having two unknown people knowing his secret identity.

"We cannot tell you who we are since you probably won't believe us, even though we actually can prove it but i can atleast tell you that we know everything about you and madara."Said Sana with a smirk on her face while Kais was seriously confused.

'Wait i already played to a game called naruto it was...Hmmmm...Ah yeah!Naruto shippuden ultimate ninja storm 4!If i remember the story this dude is one of the bad guy who tried to trap the world in a gigantic illusion with a dude called Madara.'Kais thought as he was trying to remember the whole story of the game, sadly even with his near perfect memory he could only remember half of the story.

"And so as i said we actually want to help you since you're clearly much more interesting than the 'good guys'even though as i said your plan isn't going to work"Said Sana as she finished her explanation to Obito while Kais was still lost in his thoughts.

"I-I...*Sigh*I seriously cannot even try to imagine who you are but i still can't believe you like this.I need a proof!"Said Obito as he still couldn't believe what that girl told to her those were twins and actually knew the future of this said that she knew everything about his plans and that they weren't gonna work because of, and i quote her 'the double-faced fucker with his mother the rabbit bitch'.Even though he had no idea of who she was talking about, he was even more confused by the fact that she knew the what she said was true then he clearly needed the both of them.

"Okay!I got proof!Firstly i know that madara saved you after you were crushed by the gigantic i know that you became bad after you saw kakashi killing Rin, and by the way she was the one who told him to do that since she didn't wanted to be captured alive by the i know that you and madara want to resurrect Juubi with the demonic statue of the outer path(Gedo Mazo).Lastly and it's the most important thing i know that Zetsu is a traitor who's gonna betray you in the end in order to resurrect Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of the sage of the six paths."Said Sana while her smirk widened when she saw how shocked Obito calmed himself after a few seconds and took his mask off .

"I would've never thought that one day something like would 's so unrealistic that i cannot believe it.I don't want to believe it but...Seems like you know way too much for it to be a joke or something like said that i wouldn't believe your explanation about who you are but with everything you said i think i'm actually gonna believe you?"Said Obito with a tired smile on his face.

"Yay!Well since i the whole story is too long i'm gonna tell you only the important and Kais are twins and we are the descendants of Asura the god of wrath, and not the son of were sent to this world to collect something and then after that we are gonna go to another world was created by Asura long time ago for unknown reasons but we both know pretty much everything about by everything i mean everything that could possibly help your anyone would've tried to stop you but we aren't good people and also it's way too boring to help the 'good guys'."Said Sana as Kais suddenly turned his head in a certain direction as he saw that the fox had finally disappeared.

"Well seems like they sealed Kyuubi in Naruto huh?kukuku...Obito you should go back to your base and continue your plans with the akatsuki and everything else.I don't know what we are gonna do for now but i can tell you that we are gonna help you, so...When you need us simply teleport to us when we are alone!"Said Sana as Obito sighted and nodded, he then used his kamui to go back to his base while he thought about how interesting things were gonna get.

Sana turned towards Kais who genuinely looked confused as hell since he obviously understood only half of the conversation.

"I know you're confused bro but don't worry i'm gonna explain the whole story to you now we need to decide what our next actions are gonna me there's only 3 really interestings things to do:

1-Become citizens or ninja of Konoha and adopt naruto so we can control him.

2-Join the Akatsuki and, well...You know...Blow some things up and enjoy ourselves.

3-Train in the wilderness for a while, then go to any interesting place in this world in order to further grow in strengh and finally mess with the whole world when we are Overpowered enough."She said as she looked at her brother face.

While she waited for an answer something unexpected happened.A little black haired boy appeared beside them with a kunai in his soon as he noticed the two he pointed the kunai at Kais with a serious look on his face as he put his other hand in his waited for Kais to attack but he was suddenly hit by two massive and warm globes of flesh, while two strong arms hugged him.

"LITTLE ITACHI!IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER!"


	6. Plan and Itachi

"W-Who are you?!"Said Itachi as he was freaked out by the sudden action of Sana.

"I'm Sana!The guy here is my brother Kais!"Said Sana as Kais was surprised by what happened.

'This kid is Itachi?!It could become dangerous if he told the ninjas that he saw us!I hope you know what you're doing Sis!'Thought Kais as he suddenly heard a familiar voice in his head.

'Of course i know what i'm doing Big Bro!'Said Sana as she hugged Itachi even more.

'Sana?!Wait how am i able to hear you?!'

'Don't you remember what the guy said?The game interface allows us to communicate.'

'OOOOOH!Yeah i kinda forgot about that...Sooo you really know what you're doing our you're just improvising?'

'Don't worry i got a plan!Listen closely cuz it's freaking amazing!'Said Sana as she began to explain the plan to Kais while Itachi was still struggling between her massive breasts.

'I-I can't breathe!'

"HMM!HMMMMM!"Itachi tried to move her but for some reasons she seemed to be surprisingly strong, so he just moved a little so he could breath and waited for her to get off him, while she continued to hug his body with all her strengh.

'So?Ain't this the best plan you've ever heard?!'

'Well it's true that manipulating Itachi and Naruto can indeed help us but...How are we gonna become citizens of Konoha?I mean they are gonna know that we are powerful, also we are way too suspiscious the hogake will never let us adopt naruto!'

'Don't worry!We don't actually have to adopt him!We are just gonna act like gentle and caring people and it will draw him towards us, after that we just have to turn him against Konoha!Seriously with how desgusting this village is, it's gonna be fucking easy!'

'What the hell do you mean?!Naruto is the biggest dumbass in the world, how the hell are we gonna make him understand how desgusting Konoha is when he wasn't able to tell that Hinata loved him!It was the most obvious thing ever!'

'Oh...Yeah forgot about that one...I know!We are gonna act like nice and caring people like i said but immediately after we gain his trust, we will disguise as konoha ninjas and torture him!That way he will fear the village and we will turn this fear into hatred!HAHAHAH!I'm too fucking smart!'

'*Sigh*I'm gonna trust you on this one but if it don't work we need to go to the Akatsuki directly'

'Yeah, yeah don't worry!Now, what are we gonna do with this one?I mean we can't control him now since we need to wait until he start to distant himself from his you want to do it like we're gonna do for Naruto?Or maybe we can actually get the Uchiha with us!'

'Wait, wait, wait don't tell me you want to help the uchiha in their rebellion so the Akatsuki can control Konoha later?!'

'HAHAHAHA...'

'Ugh!Fine!But i'm pretty sure it ain't gonna work!'

'Don't worry bro, we just need to get Itachi and Fugaku trust, maybe shisui and sasuke too but sasuke is too little for now.'

'Okay...But if it doesn't work then-'

"Soooo...You're Itachi right?Itachi Uchiha?"Asked Sana as she totally ignored Kais who got annoued by the rudeness of his sister.

Sana moved got up and freed Itachi from her breasts.

"Yes...Wh-Who are you people?You're not ninjas yet you have such strong aura."

"That's because we are mercenaries!"

'Wait what?!'Kais thought as he began to get even more annoyed.

"Mercenaries?It make sense but why are you here?Kyuubi has been killed by the 4th Hokage so you don't need to be are you even here for that?"

"Well actually we came here to get some missions since we heard that Konoha is the richest village.(technically it is)Sadly it seems that we came at the worst moment huh?"Sana asked as she tilted her head cutely while Itachi turned around to hide his blush and answered in a timid tone.

"Yeah...It's not really the best moment to come here but you should enter the village now, everything is the way how did you know who i was?"Itachi asked as he was quite puzzled by that.

"You're considered as a prodigy in a powerful clan so of course we know you!The uchiha clan is quite rich so it's best for us to get the most information we can on our future clients!"Sana said as she poked Itachi on the forehead and his blushed became even more obvious.

Itachi smiled as he touched his forehead and told the twins that he had to return to his clan smirked as she watched the boy dissapear in the forest but her smirk quickly dissappeared when she sensed an evil energy beside turned slowly and saw Kais who had a murderous expression on his face.

"Hihi...I'm sorry?"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Itachi couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he rubbed his forehead.

'This woman, she seems to be so she poked my forehead i felt so peaceful...I'm definitely gonna do that to Sasuke when he grows up.'

He continued on his path as he suddenly heard a distant cry.

"WAIT I'M SORRY BRO!"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DECIDE THING WITHOUT ME!"

"NOOO DON'T SPANK ME!"

"WHO THE FUCK SAID I WAS GONNA SPANK YOU?!"

"EHHHHH?!SPANK ME!"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!I'M THE ONE SUPPOSED TO PUNISH YOU!"


	7. Becoming citizens of Konoha

After the twins finally calmed down they decided to sleep in the forest since they were quite woke up at noon and did they morning routine while a certain masked man watched them.

Kais and Sana were sparring as they suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"So, what do you actually plan to do?"Asked Obito as he walked towards the twins.

"Well, i've got an amazing plan!We are gonna help the uchiha rebel against the village so we can control them and the should be easy if they know that the great Uchiha Madara is with us."Said Sana as she ran towards him and tried to hug him, only to pass right through him.

"Seems like you got all planned huh?While i think that you're already pretty strong for some reasons your chakra signature is weak."

"That's because we actually never trained in shinobi arts, we are just trained physically."Answered Kais as Obito smirked and laughed.

"Haha!Then i should train you in the way of the shinobi!You two have an amazing potiental and since we are allies i don't want to lose you too early."

"Hmmm...It's a good idea but i think you should give us some training scrolls or something, after all we are gonna live in the village so training with you is gonna be difficult."Said Kais as Sana hugged him from behind.

"What are you talking about bro?We are supposed to be mercenaries so we can't just live in the village."

"Indeed but in order to control the uchiha clan and Naruto we need to live in the can just live in Konoha and take some missions from time to time while we train."Said Kais as Obito nodded.

"Okay, i'll give you scrolls and training instructions so you can train without the way i'll also bring you to Ame when you become strong though you won't join the Akatsuki it's better if the others now who you two are."

"YAY!AME!AME!AME!"Shouted Sana as she shook Kais chuckled and gave some scrolls to Kais, he then used Kamui to teleport back to the Akatsuki base.

"Sis, we should get to Konoha now."Said Kais as Sana let go of him with a pout on her face.

"Mou!I was enjoying myself!"

"Yeah,yeah whatever."Said Kais as he began to walk in the direction of the village while Sana continued to shout at him.

They arrived quickly in front of the gate as the guards stopped them.

"Stop!Who are you?"

"We are mercenaries from Ame, we came here for work so we need to see the Hokage."Said Sana as she winked at the guard who blushed madly.

"O-Okay, a-an Anbu will l-lead you to the Hokage office you can have a talk with him."Said the first guard as the other glared at him.

"Thank you~"Said Sana in a seductive tone that excited the wanted to ask her if she wanted to have a drink with them but the glare they received from Kais stopped twins entered the city as an Anbu appeared and lead them towards the Hokage tower.

While they walked Sana hit Kais playfully as she snickered.

"I saw how you glared at those guards, are you perhaps...Jealous~?"

"Sana you know you can't tease me so don't even i only glared at them, if a woman flirted with me you would torture her and throw her body in a river."Said an emotionless Kais as Sana pouted cutely.

"It's not true!"

"Oh yeah?That's weird, because that's exactly what happened with that girl, what was her name again?Ah yes!Selena Gomez!"Said Kais as he began to laugh while the Anbu seriously began to be annoyed.

"That bitch thought she could have you just because she was famous, you don't need that kind of girl!"Shouted Sana as the anbu turned around and glared at them.

"You two should shut up, since you aren't citizens of the village or even ninjas i can do whatever i want with me i'm really aching to shut your mouth with a kunai."

He thought that they were gonna atleast tense a little but they just returned the glare with such intensity the Anbu thought he was gonna die.

"Did you just threatened us?Haha!You must really have a death wish!"Sais Kais as he began to crack his knuckles.

"Hehe~Atleast he will make a good punching bag."Said a smirking Sana who had a wicked smile on her face.

*Gulp*

The Anbu quickly turned around and walked towards the Hokage tower without even glancing at them, as he was freaked clearly sensed an aura of death coming from them and he wasn't gonna die for something like that.

"Hmph!"

The twins snorted and followed him as they approached the tower, while the people around them watched with them with a growing all they wore pretty uncommon clothes and most importantly they were extremely silver hair and their bloody eyes were mesmerizing while their athletic bodies that could be seen through their clothes made them even more handsome.

They arrived at the Hokage tower and immediately went towards the Hokage the Hokage wasn't occupied for the moment they didn't have to wait and entered his saw an old man who clearly has seen better days if his sorrowful expression was any indication.

"Oh!Silver hair and red eyes, you two must be the mercenaries that young Itachi talked about."

"Indeed it's came here because we want to become citizens of are currently waiting for some big contract to show up and in the mean time we want to settle in this peaceful village."Said Kais as he bowed to the old man who motioned the two to sit.

"Well, i don't think it's gonna be a problem but let me ask you a do young adults such as you two reek of blood more than war veterans?I know that you are mercenaries but still...I never encountered anyone like you."Said the Hokage with a suspscious tone as the different Anbu that were present in the room tensed.

"Old man Sarutobi i think you should tell those Anbu to get out of here for 's a pretty...Personal thing and i don't want them to know it."Said Sana who had a surprisingly serious look on her face which was matched by her brother.

Sarutobi nodded after a quick reflexion and motioned to his Anbu to let him alone with the Twins.

During two hours Sana and Kais explained their past to Sarutobi, or atleast a slightly different version.

Sarutobi listened to them and at the end decided to grant them the they exited the room two anbu appeared in front of had a dog mask while the other had a cat wanted to know what he talked about with the twins but he didn't answered to them, he only said one thing.

"Those two...They're either the biggest monsters the whole world has ever saw or...The most pitiful children in their parents are already dead."


	8. An interesting spar

Sana and Kais were lucky that the Hokage was a kind old man or they would've had to buy a the Hokage gave them an apartment close to the academy which was perfect since it was actually in the same building that Naruto was gonna live in the future.

They quickly settled in since they had nothing on them, and decided to start their training as they had nothing else to walked to a nearby training ground and started by little warm-ups, and then when they finished they got in position for a spar.

Meanwhile a crowd formed in front of the training people were curious about the twins because of their uncommon appearences but also because rumours about them had started to circulate in the whole village.

Konoha was a pretty peaceful place so when some mercenaries showed up it was bound to attract attention, a fact that didn't seem to actually bother the were used to this, during their whole life they were the center of attention no matter where they went.

Many important people were also present like the clan elders and heads since they had nothing to do in the was also a familiar black-haired who watched their spar eagerly, after all his encounter with the twins had let a big impression on him, especially was still too immature to understand but it was when he watched this spar that he started to develop feelings for Sana, something that will later force him to make a huge mistake.

Sana rushed at Kais and threw a punch at him but he dodged at the last moment and grabbed her arm.

"ARGHH!"

Kais broke Sana arm and threw her at the ground, he tried to kick her but she used her super speed to appear behind him and elbow him in the back, she then appeared in front of him and threw an uppercut that landed but did little damage.

"*Smirk*What?That's all you have bitch?HAHAHAH!"He laughed as he grabbed by the throat and started to punch her in the stomach multiple threw her at the ground again as she coughed blood but smiled.

"Absolutely not, fucker."She got up and jumped on fell under her weight and got himself into a painful wasn't strong enough to actually break his leg but in this position she could easily deal some big she did by repeatedly hitting his head against the ground, and only stopped when he started to bleed.

"So, what did you say?"Said Sana with a mocking smile.

"I said...*Glare*Is that everything BITCH!"Kais got up in sudden movement and grabbed her gasped when she understood what he was gonna do and tried to get out of his grasp but he was still too strong for her.A suplex later Sana was left bleeding on the ground.

Kais smirked and took out a bottle of water

"Seems like i won huh?"He asked as Sana stood up and pouted.

"It's not fair!It's been 2 years since i last fought seriously!"

"And?It's the same for me, my victims never have the occasion to actually fight against me."

"*Sigh*Well it's good and all but we pretty weak compared to monster like Obito and Minato.I cannot wait for us to become real ninjas and kick some asses with some cool moves!"Said Sana as she drank from Kais's bottle but she stopped when she heard loud cheers.

They didn't know it but this fight had actually amazed many the fight seemed normal it actually wasn' ridiculous strengh and speed made the fight exciting even for jounins were impressed since they knew that the twins weren't ninjas but such they weren't supposed to be this powerful, as normal mercenaries were actually hired to escort VIP or protect important places when the client couldn't afford ninjas or just didn't trust them.

"It was pretty incredible for two mercenaries."Said a certain blond clan head.

"HAHA!Inoichi we know you were impressed by that woman beauty!"Said a big boned clan head.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!I'm married!"Said a blushing Inoichi as the other jounin laughed but one man wasn't was a black haired man with pale eyes who had an unusual smirk on his face.

'This woman is beautiful in top of being ...She would make a good wife'Thought the man as he needed a wife since his ex wife died when she gave birth to his daughter.

While it happened another person was watching the spar with was Obito who came to Konoha to give some scrolls to Sana and didn't know why but he had the feeling that he could trust them blindly and for some unknown reasons he actually did such he decided to help them become more powerful, he knew deep down in his heart that wouldn't betray him, unlike 'HIM'.

'Seems like they actually have even more potiental then i thought, during that spar they uncousciously used chakra.I think they are absorbing it naturally, interesting...Very, very interesting indeed.'

Obito went to their apartment and placed the scrolls on their bed but he suddenly saw a weird stain on the bed touched it and smelled his finger as he smirked.

"My, my .Sana is naughtier than i thought...I'm wondering if she's just horny or lusting after her brother.*Sigh*I'm starting to become more and more relaxed, it's not good.I should be preparing for the again it's good to be relaxed sometimes."Said Obito as he used his kamui to go back to the Akatsuki base again.


	9. Blushing mother and serious talk

After their spar Kais and Sana left the training ground and started to run around the 2 hours they finally stopped but before they could go home, they were stopped by two interesting was Itachi and his mother Mikoto who just finished blushed when he saw Sana, something that made Mikoto laugh as she decided to talk to them.

"Hello, my name is Mikoto Uchiha.I'm pleased to see that you two already settled in the village, usually it's difficult for mercenaries."Said Mikoto as she bowed to the two who returned the gesture politely, while Sana winked at Itachi.

"Well it was easy for the both of us, thank you for your the way my name's Kais and the little girl is Sana."Said Kais as Sana pouted and punched him in the arm.

"I'm not a little girl!"Shouted Sana as Kais whispered to her ear.

'Said the one who wet her bed'

Sana blushed since she knew it wasn't exactly what Kais thought, but she wasn't gonna tell him that so she just shut up, and Kais continued to talk with Mikoto who started to first she didn't really look at his appearence but she was blushing Kais had his wild hair hanging in front of his face so it was difficult to see his face, but after the spar his face was may more it his perfect skin or his dangerous eyes, his face made her extremely aroused.

She tried to hide it but Kais saw it and smirked, he started to walk to her while he talked until he was just a few inches away from her was so dazed that she didn't even noticed how close his face was.

"Hmm, are you okay?"Asked a smiling Kais as Mikoto blinked and hurriedly nodded, trying to hide her embarassment.

Itachi understood what was happening so he decided to help his mother.

"It was nice to see you two but we need to go back mother need to take care of Sasuke and i need to finish my homeworks."Said Itachi as Kais nodded and Sana smiled seductively at him.

He took his mother's arm and walked quickly in the opposite direction.

"He know the Uchiha clan compound his in the other direction right?"Asked Sana as she laughed.

"*Sigh*Seriously sis, you're going too far, how is he gonna turn into a badass ninja if you act like you, you will turn him into some sort of slave and then we will lose our chance to help the Uchiha clan."

"Oh come oooooon!It's not that serious!Plus, i already chose a prey."Said Sana as Kais eyed her suspiciously.

"Prey?Who?I mean you can't possibly have selected a prey already!"Kais said as Sana winked at truth hit him like a brick as he shook his head.

"No no no!We already talked about it and i don't want to!"Kais said as he walked towards their appartment quickly while Sana frowned and walked beside him.

"Why do always say no?It's not like you don't want it!Stop lying to yourself, you want me as much as i want you!"Shouted Sana as the people around them looked at them with saw this and put his hand on Sana mouth as they neared the they finally entered the appartment Sana snapped.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS?!TWO YEARS!TWO FUCKING YEARS AND YOU STILL DIDN'T EVEN KISSED ME!AM I REALLY THAT DISGUSTING TO YOU?!"

Kais frown deepened as he tackled her against the wall.

"We are siblings, remember?!Seems like you forget that fact pretty easily!Siblings can't do things like that!Firstly because it's just wrong , and secondly because you know what can happen if it end with a pregnancy!"Shouted Kais who was calmer than her but the his eyes betrayed his emotions.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!WE BOTH KNOW THE TRUTH BEHIND THAT!YOU REFUSE TO DO THAT BECAUSE I'M JUST SOME KIND OF WHORE IN YOUR EYES!"

Kais tensed when he heard this but still denied it.

"I don't know what you're talking about but you should start by calming yourself, you're too loud."

Sana calmed down but tears started to fall on her pretty face.

"Don't try to deny it, i know it's the true.I know i'm a seductress but i never did anything to deserve that.I'm a virgin and you know that!"

"*SIGH*Sana we are brother and sister, as such we can't do of the discussion, now let me alone i'm gonna take my clothes off"Said Kais as he began to undress himself and change into something more comfortable since he knew the training would've to wait until she really calmed.

"Oh, so it's not because you see me as a whore huh?Prove it then."

Kais turned around and saw that not only did she not got out of the room, she also undressed herself and was now in her underwears.

"Sana, i told you to get out of the room.I'm not gonna prove anything since i know what you mean by 'proving'."

"What, you're afraid to actually do that with me?You said it wasn't because you see me as whore , so prove it.I'm not gonna move until you prove it!"Said Sana as she crossed her arm and glared at him.

He sighed and stood up as he walked towards looked at her straight in the eyes and used one of her weakness against glared at her with such icy eyes she could feel the temperature go down in the always used that on her when she was like seemed like a normal glare but anyone who received the glare before would tell you this.

'It's too terrifying to be humanly possible.'

She froze and Kais grabbed her by the throat.

"Get out of the room Sana, it's not a matter of whether you're right or wrong but you know i hate when you act so stubborn."Said Kais as he applied some pressure on her throat but instead of obeying him, she returned the glare tenfold and grabbed his arm.

"I'm not gonna move until you fuck me ,BRO.I've waited way too long for this , and be it for the love or the lust i feel for you, i'm gonna remain stubborn until you fuck me!"


End file.
